This invention relates to pesticidal compounds and compositions.
EP-A-111 105 (The Wellcome Foundation Limited) discloses certain w-arylalkenamides as being acaricides or both acaricides and insecticides. It has now been found that certain unsaturated thioamides are also useful pesticides. GB 1 574 709 (Shell) discloses certain N-alkyl and cycloalkyl thioacrylamides as having fungicidal and, in some cases, insecticidal and/or acaricidal activity. W-Aryl compounds and compounds having two C.dbd.C groups conjugated to the thioamide group are not disclosed.
J. Meijer et al., in Recl. Trav. Chim. Pav-Bas, 93(1) 26-29 and ibid, 92(12):1331-4, and Y. Tamaru-et al., in J. Am. Chem. Soc. 100(16):5221-3, disclose a wide range of aliphatic diene tertiary thioamides, but without ascribing any biological activity to them.